


Do you hear this melody?

by bimoonn



Series: Take me to the sea [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, autor gosta de angst nham, basicamente o theo ta depressivo e uma pessoa q gosta de musica vem salvar ele, eles n aparecem de vdd, o lia e a camilla são só mencionados, theo depre
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimoonn/pseuds/bimoonn
Summary: As paredes do castelo eram muito mais silenciosas sem Liander por perto, Theo logo percebeu. E ele odiava.outheo acha alguém pra chorar no ombro dps q o lia foi embora
Relationships: Céu Ricci & Camilla Ricci, Liander Williams/Lucca Valente, Theodore Cartier & Liander Williams, Theodore Cartier & Lucca Valente, Theodore Cartier/Céu Ricci
Series: Take me to the sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202588





	Do you hear this melody?

**Author's Note:**

> oi dnv :))
> 
> isso se passa um ano depois do lia ter ido embora, então eles tem 16 anos tuts tuts tuts  
> a e fato legal: o lia costuma a usar flores q ele acha nos jardins (ou q deram pra ele) como marcador de página
> 
> boa leitura :)

As paredes do castelo eram muito mais silenciosas sem Liander por perto, Theo logo percebeu. E ele _odiava_.

Theodore desde criança sempre foi uma pessoa agitada, barulhenta e brincalhona. Então o silêncio no castelo estava o socumbindo. A companhia de Lucca o salvara muitas vezes de ficar sozinho trancado na biblioteca, ou até mesmo ficar deitado sozinho em seu quarto.

Mas Lucca também tinha suas prioridades. Sempre que podia, ele treinava com seu pai, e quando sua mãe precisasse, ele a ajudaria no atelier.

Theo odiava o silêncio. Theo odiava a solidão.

Ele odiava o fato de seu melhor amigo (eles ainda eram amigos? Theo acha que não), ter ido embora sem explicação alguma. Ele odiava _Liander_ por não ter explicado, por ter deixado ele lá parado chorando. Theo sabia que Lia provavelmente não tinha culpa, nem mesmo controle, da situação. Mas se não fosse ele, quem seria o culpado?

Theo passou semanas repassando suas ações em sua cabeça, refazendo seus passos, pensando que ele foi a razão de Lia ter ido embora. Ele passou dias consolando Lucca, dizendo que a culpa não era dele.

Theo odiava Liander por deixar Lucca. Theo odiava Liander por deixá-lo. Theo odiava Liander.

_Theo odiava Liander._

Óbvio! A culpa era inteiramente dele. De quem mais seria? Lucca? Theodore? Não. Eles mal entendiam a situação.

Os pensamentos de Theo foram interrompidos quando sentiu um garoto ruivo sentar ao seu lado.

"O que você está lendo dessa vez?" Lucca perguntou. Theo trancou a respiração, e olhou aos seus arredores, procurando um garoto de cabelo castanho com a cara enfiada em algum livro, mas não obteve resultado. Lia não estava lá. Lia tinha os deixado. Essa era uma pergunta que Lucca geralmente perguntava a Liander, não a ele.

Theo suspirou e olhou para o ruivo ao seu lado. "Romeu e Julieta."

"Desde quando você gosta de livros de romance?" Lucca riu.

"Não gosto." Theodore tirou uma pequena não-me-esqueças da página que ele estava lendo. Ele assistiu a cara de seu amigo se fechar, e seu sorriso lentamente se esvair.

Lucca pegou a flor de sua mão, analisando cada detalhe. Ele segurou a flor tão delicadamente que Theo achou que se ele a soltasse, ela quebraria em milhares de pedacinhos.

Lucca soltou uma risada leve e sorriu para a flor. Só de assistir a cena Theo já sentia vontade de chorar de novo. Não. Ele não iria chorar. Lia não merecia suas lágrimas-

"Sabe, eu que dei essa para ele." Lucca interrompeu seus pensamentos mais uma vez. "Não foi coincidência. Talvez ele tenha achado que fosse, mas... você sabe o significado dela, não é?"

Theo assentiu.

Óbvio que ele sabia. Lucca tinha ficado horas explicando o significado da flor, o mandando ler livros e sendo o adolescente apaixonado que ele era.

Ele lembra de Lucca marcando a frase em seu livro com um marcador azul.

_"A flor Miosótis (ou mais conhecida como Não-me-esqueças), significa recordação, fidelidade e amor verdadeiro."_

Theo tinha achado idiota e infantil. Mas ele nunca esqueceria a cara de Liander ao receber a flor.

"Ele ficou tão envergonhado." Lucca riu mais uma vez com a lembrança. "Lia era esperto o bastante, eu sei que ele entendeu o significado, mas ele era muito cabeça dura pra admitir."

Realmente. Liander nunca foi uma pessoa que demonstrasse muito seus sentimentos, ou algum tipo de afeição. Ele sempre foi um garoto muito fechado, mas sempre querendo atenção. As pessoas geralmente tinham que o abraçar primeiro, e quando faziam ele imediatamente se "jogava" na pessoa. Liander era como um gato.

Theo riu com o pensamento.

Apesar de que Lia nunca foi assim com Theo. Theodore reconhecia que Lia era mais solto com ele. Sempre descansando a cabeça em seu ombro, ou deitando perto de si quando eles passavam a noite em seu quarto, por mais que os toques fossem mínimos e quase imperceptíveis, Theo sabia que Lia tinha mais confiança nele do que em qualquer pessoa. Lia confiava seus segredos a Theo de um jeito que ele não fazia com Lucca, e Theo apreciava isso. Claro que Liander confiava em Lucca também, mas com Theo era só... diferente. Liander havia lhe contado sobre seus sentimentos por Lucca, e Theo demorou muito tempo para entender porque ele não confiava seus segredos a Lucca e sim a si.

Quando ele compreendeu, o mundo à sua volta pareceu finalmente fazer sentido.

Lia tinha problemas de confiança. Lia tinha medo.

Liander tinha medo de amar.

Lia tinha medo de se abrir para Lucca e ele ir embora. Ele confiava em Theo porque depois de todos esses 10 anos juntos, Theo não havia partido.

Então, ao invés disso, ele decidiu ir embora.

E Theo o odiava por isso. ( _Não, não odeia._ Uma voz em sua cabeça disse, ele sabia que ela estava certa, mas a ignorou e olhou para Lucca ao invés de escutar as vozes em sua cabeça.)

Ele observou Lucca descansar a flor atrás de sua orelha. Theo notou as mãos inquietas de Lucca e suspirou. "Você veio aqui só para me fazer companhia ou outra coisa?"

"Ah, sim. Seu pai me pediu para te dizer que ele quer conversar com você." Lucca arrumou sua postura e sorriu. 

Theo gemeu e Lucca riu. Ele se levantou e botou o livro na mesinha de centro, Lucca vindo logo atrás. "Vamos lá então."

Theo bateu na porta do escritório de seu pai, batendo o pé no chão, um tique ansioso que ele tinha pegado de sua mãe. Lucca havia lhe dito que tinha que ajudar sua mãe no atelier, então ele esperava sozinho. Ótimo.

Não o entenda mal, ele ama seu pai, mas não é toda vez que ele o chama para conversar. Eles mal se veem o dia inteiro, só tendo uma conversa adequada nas refeições. Então quando seu pai o chamava para conversar, em seu _escritório_ , Theo estava para se dizer, no mínimo, um pouco nervoso.

Ele ouviu um 'entre' abafado do lado de dentro da sala, e abriu a porta.

Seu pai estava sentado em sua cadeira, usando óculos enquanto lia algumas cartas.

Theo lentamente fechou a porta e se sentou em uma das cadeiras na frente da mesa de seu pai.

"Você me chamou."

"Chamei." Seu pai abaixou os papéis e o olhou nos olhos. Theodore instintivamente arrumou sua postura, seu pai assentiu. "Eu notei que você anda um pouco... sozinho ultimamente. "

Theo suprimiu a vontade de fazer uma careta. 'Você percebeu só agora?'

Ele ficou em silêncio, forçando seu pai a continuar. "Quase depressivo."

"Eu diria que a palavra depressivo é uma palavra muito forte." Theo disse.

"Eu diria que é a palavra certa." Seu pai respondeu com o cenho franzido. Theo retribuiu a mesma face.

Ele suspirou e tirou seus óculos, massageando suas têmporas.

"Olha, Theodore, eu só quero seu bem." Ele suspirou mais uma vez, e levantou o olhar. "Você ainda sabe tocar piano?"

Theo assentiu. Claro que ele ainda sabe tocar piano, é uma das únicas coisas que sobrou de sua mãe depois dela ficar doente.

Seu pai sorriu. "Que bom."

Theo se mexeu desconfortável em sua cadeira. "Pai, se me permite perguntar, qual é o ponto desta reunião?"

"Você parece muito... triste ultimamente. Eu sei que você sente falta de Lia, mas eu acho que você deveria superar. Você não pode ficar trancando-se em seu quarto sempre que não sentir vontade de levantar."

Theo sinceramente não sabia como responder a isso. Porque, um, ele não sabia que seu pai prestava tanta atenção em si, e dois, ele _não_ _queria_ superar Lia.

"E o que o senhor sugere?" Ele perguntou, engolindo a seco.

"Arranje algo para se distrair, talvez." Seu pai encostou em sua cadeira pensando. "Você disse que ainda sabia tocar piano, de uma passada na sala de música, ninguém vai lá a anos. Talvez dê uma limpada, eu duvido que as empregadas tenham botado um dedo lá."

Isso... na verdade não era uma péssima ideia.

Theo assentiu, um sorriso fantasma em seus lábios. Seu pai sorriu e se endireitou em sua cadeira.

"Então vá, eu tenho que terminar de responder estas cartas. Nos vemos no jantar, sim?"

Theo se levantou, indo em direção a porta. "Sim, pai."

Ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si, suspirando.

Essa realmente não era a conversa que ele esperava.

Theo caminhava em direção a sala de música. Os corredores que não eram mais tão familiares, porém nostálgicos. O fazendo lembrar de todas as vezes que ele vinha até a sala com sua mãe.

A cada passo que ele dava, ecoava nos corredores vazios.

Como seu pai havia dito, ninguém havia ido até lá há anos. Desde a doença de sua mãe, esta parte do castelo foi esquecida. Theo sempre ficou em conflito se vinha ou não, ele nunca soube se ficaria feliz ou triste ao lembrar de sua mãe. Então ele preferiu não testar.

Cameron era um reino de músicos, desde os começos dos séculos, sempre foi assim. No reino sul foram criados os músicos mais famosos da história, tais como a própria rainha, mãe de Theo.

Theo sempre achou música muito fascinante, também. Desde criança, ele era apaixonado tanto com as músicas que sua mãe tocava ou cantava, quanto com as que suas próprias mãos produziam. Porém, o piano foi o único instrumento que ele quis aprender. Depois do falecimento de sua mãe. A música não tinha a mesma graça. Trazendo um silêncio obscuro aos corredores do castelo. Essa seria sua primeira vez experimentando o sentimento da música desde sua infância, e ele sinceramente não sabia se estava preparado. Quanto mais perto da sala de música ele ficava, ele parecia ficar mais nervoso. Ele cravou seus dedos trêmulos nos bolsos de suas calças, ignorando o quão sua respiração ficava cada vez mais lenta. Quanto mais perto ele chegava, mais alto a música em sua cabeça ficava. Acordes do piano, violino, violão - ressoando em sua cabeça, todos ao mesmo tempo.

Uma melodia diferente entrou em sua mente, fazendo todas as outras se calarem imediatamente. Mas não estava em sua mente. A voz era distante, a canção de sua mãe ecoando pelos corredores. Não parecia real.

Theo pensou ser coisa de sua cabeça, ele olhou adiante, diretamente para a porta da sala de música, de onde a doce voz parecia vir. Ele pensou ser coisa de sua imaginação, talvez a falta de sua mãe estava lhe consumindo e ele estava ouvindo coisas.

Theodore acelerou seus passos, até chegar na porta. E o que ele não esperava era ver a porta inteiramente aberta, os móveis e instrumentos no lugar, e um garoto loiro tirando pó de um violino. Theo parou no vão da porta perplexo.

O garoto loiro vestia roupas do mesmo estilo que Lucca, então Theo assumiu que ele era um funcionário do castelo. Seu cabelo estava preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e no chão ao seu lado, pousava uma capa de violino e uma bolsa.

Theo ficou encarando as costas do garoto, escutando-o murmurar uma música tão familiar. Era a música de sua mãe.

O garoto percebeu sua presença, rapidamente se virou para Theo. Theodore encontrou com os olhos castanhos do garoto, que o olhavam arregalados.

"Posso ajudar?-"

"Quem é você?" Theo o interrompeu.

"Ah." O garoto lentamente botou o violino em seu lugar na prateleira. "Céu."

Theo, confuso, olhou para cima, e depois olhou com os olhos semicerrados para o garoto, que só riu em resposta. Ele olhou para a janela aberta, (o dia estava muito bonito, seu limpo de nuvens, sol brilhando, não era um clima muito comum para Cameron), e então novamente olhou para o garoto.

"O que?"

O garoto riu. "Meu nome." Ele se aproximou de Theo e estendeu a mão. "Meu nome é Céu."

Theo não aceitou o aperto de mão. O garoto assentiu e se afastou, voltando para onde estava e sentando-se ao lado de sua bolsa.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Hum, um garoto me mandou aqui para limpar."

"Um garoto?" Theo perguntou, se ajoelhando ao lado do loiro. Ele assentiu.

"Um garoto de olhos azuis? Ruivo? Eu acho que o nome dele era Lucca."

"Porque Lucca te mandaria aqui?"

"Ah! Isso é uma história um pouco engraçada na verdade." Céu abriu sua bolsa, revelando cinco pastas, todas aparentemente cheias. Três delas com uma etiqueta escrito "violino", e as outras duas com uma etiqueta escrito "piano". "Eu tinha acabado de chegar na cidade - eu tenho viajado faz um tempo agora, talvez algumas semanas, não tenho certeza, mas eu cheguei aqui na capital de manhã, enfim -, eu vim pra cá porque eu sou um músico, e como aqui é, você sabe, o reino dos maiores músicos da história, valia a tentativa de vir até aqui."

Theo prestou atenção na história do garoto, notando o sotaque diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar aos ouvidos de Theodore. O sotaque do reino norte _queimava_ nos ouvidos de Theodore.

"Minha família é feita de músicos talentosos, mas que infelizmente nunca tiveram a chance de mostrar sua habilidade, por causa da falta de dinheiro, e por causa do lugar em que vivemos. Lá a música não dá muito lucro - o que é outro motivo para eu ter vindo para cá." Céu tirou uma das pastas com a etiqueta "piano" de dentro da bolsa. "Minha mãe trabalha em uma loja de flores, meu pai é ferreiro, e minha irmã ainda está estudando. Ela disse que está treinando para trabalhar no castelo. Sinceramente, eu não entendo porque, não parece um trabalho muito tentador- sem ofensa, Vossa Alteza, mas seu castelo é entediante."

Theo quase riu com a frase. Theodore também achava o castelo entediante, as paredes eram muito vazias, e os corredores silenciosos. Ele tinha aulas todos os dias, e fazer as mesmas coisas todos os dias acabava ficando cansativo.

"Sem problemas. Continue." Theo disse, Céu assentiu e sorriu. 

"Mas eu nunca vou entender Camila e sua obsessão com a Coroa. Juro, desde pequenos ela teve este fascínio pela realeza, apesar de sermos gêmeos, nós somos diferentes em muitos aspectos. Mas eu não quero falar de Camila agora. Voltando para o assunto principal, eu sou de Vigmar-" Theo trancou a respiração. "e tenho viajado a algumas semanas, meu destino sendo aqui, e eu cheguei na capital hoje de manhã. Certo?"

Theo assentiu, rindo um pouco. O peso em seu peito de pouco em pouco se esvaindo. _Isso não é sobre Lia, esqueça._

"Sinceramente, eu vim até aqui sem plano algum. Então eu estava que nem um gato perdido andando pela cidade. Eu encontrei com este garoto - Lucca -, em uma loja de tecidos. Como eu disse, eu estava muito perdido, então eu não faço a mínima ideia do que eu estava fazendo lá. Eu acidentalmente esbarrei com ele e de algum jeito puxamos assunto - não me pergunte como, nem eu sei, ele é um cara muito amigável." Theo não se surpreendeu nem um pouco com isso, Lucca sempre teve essa facilidade de falar com as pessoas e fazer amizades. Talvez Theo sentisse um pouco de ciúmes disso, mas nunca vamos comentar sobre isso. Theodore voltou sua atenção para o garoto loiro que continuava a falar animadamente.

"Ele me perguntou algo sobre meu sotaque, e eu expliquei que vinha de outro lugar, e como uma coisa leva a outra, ele me ofereceu uma estadia e um trabalho aqui, até eu resolver o que fazer."

Céu encontrou os olhos verdes de Theo com os seus, e sorriu, sinalizando o fim de sua história. (E se eles notaram as bochechas de Theo ficarem vermelhas, nenhum dos dois comentaram.)

Theo, honestamente, sente que poderia passar a tarde escutando Céu balbuciar sobre qualquer assunto e ele escutaria com toda atenção do mundo. Ele acha que poderia passar todas as tardes escutando a doce voz de Céu fazendo cócegas em seus ouvidos.

Theo mandou esses pensamentos embora e se concentrou no garoto à sua frente.

"Isso é... Uma história interessante." Theo sorriu de ladino.

"Desculpe tomar muito de seu tempo-"

"Não! Não, eu adorei escutar sua história. Eu não tinha mais nada para fazer pelo resto da tarde, mesmo." Theo parou. _O que? O que ele está dizendo?_

Céu olhou nos olhos de Theo e assentiu lentamente. Ele olhou de volta para sua pasta e a abriu, revelando diversas partituras.

"Hã... antes." Theo começou, Céu olhou para ele. "Você estava cantando. Onde você escutou aquela música?"

"Bem, é a música de sua mãe, não é?" Theo assentiu. "Ela sempre foi uma ótima inspiração pra mim, e é só uma música que está sempre na minha cabeça. Porque?"

"... Nada."

Céu semicerrou os olhos para Theo, e ele retribuiu o olhar.

"Okay." Céu de repente fechou sua pasta, e a botou em sua bolsa, se levantando. "Se Vossa Alteza me permite, eu tenho que terminar de limpar os violinos."

Theo lentamente assentiu, e se levantou também. "Eu tenho que ir também, tenho que estudar." Ele não tinha que estudar. Ele tinha que ir até Lucca e falar sobre o garoto bonito que ele conheceu na sala de música, mas ele obviamente não falaria em voz alta. "Espero que nos encontremos mais vezes, Céu."

"O mesmo sobre o senhor, Alteza."

"É só Theo."

Theo internamente bateu na própria testa.

"Muito bem, só Theo." Céu sorriu.

Theo assentiu, e saiu da sala de música com um sorriso no rosto.

De repente o castelo não era mais tão silencioso.


End file.
